I Think I Love You, Too
by Kiko Akira
Summary: You are the smartest kid in the country. Well, almost... My first Reader x Character. Couldn't come up with a better title and this is a really crappy summary that isn't that much related to the story.


**Ohayo, mina! This is the entity that came into being when I got bored yesterday. It's a **

**Manabe x Reader story, and my first ever attempt at something like this. I hope you like it!**

You were a promising, young student in Japan. You were the smartest kid in your entire area. You'd won many different competitions worldwide, and fans have cheered you on in the stands. Many folks remember you for your bright, e/c eyes and your quick answers. You've met many important people in your life; people that others can only dream of meeting. You have gotten lots of money from your winnings at competitions, and you have made your family very rich. You live with your family in a giant mansion just outside of Inazuma Town. They boast to everyone they meet that you are the smartest child in Japan; even that you were the smartest child in the world. But you know better. You know that there is one person, that no matter what you do, they will always be smarter and quicker than you. Who was this person?

This person was none other than Manabe Jinchirou.

You'd met him at a business party your parents had hosted. You had never really liked these parties; you thought they were boring and they made you a little claustrophobic. You decided to go outside to get some fresh air. You'd opened your patio doors to see a boy with violet hair and eyes with glasses standing by himself. Your parents were quite protective of you, and you were home schooled, so you'd never had the chance to meet anyone else your age other than at competitions. You walked over to him and cleared your throat. He turned around and you said,

"Hi! My name is l/n f/n. What's your name?"

He looked at you with calm, purple eyes and said, "My name is Manabe Jinchirou. Nice to make your aquaintence, l/n-san."

Your e/c eyes widened. You looked at Manabe and exclaimed, "No way! THE Manabe Jinchirou?! You're, like, tremendously intellegent! Just like I am! It's an honor to meet you, as well, Manabe-san!"

After that, you'd met Manabe at many more competitions. The two of you eventually became best friends and rivals, and you were always challenging each other. Manabe often told you that you were the only person who was any match for him at all. But you could never beat him. Not even once. However, you held pride that you were very smart. You understood that you couldn't be the best, and you kept striving to beat your rival someday.

One day, after a state tournament that you both had attended, he pulled you aside to speak to you.

"F/n-chan," Manabe said while he straightened his glasses, "I am going to go compete in international soccer."

"Nani?!" you exclaimed, "But why, Jinchirou-kun? This is the first time you've ever discussed something like this. Why are you suddenly so interested in soccer? And at the international level, moreover...,"

Manabe paused and told you, "I was approached by an aging man. He told me he could grant me something I assuredly yearned for if I played soccer for him. I told him that I desired the legal right to move away from my parents clutch, and he told me that he could give that right to me."

You gasped. You were the only person that Manabe had ever told that particular trouble to. You understood what he felt like; your own parents acted similar to his until you talked to them about it. You'd tried to get Manabe to talk to his parents, but he never listened to you. You sighed in defeat, knowing that you could not persuade him out of this, and asked,

"When are you departing?"

"I am leaving sometime next week," he told you. "In fact, I haven't told my parents about this."

"What are you going to do then, Jinchirou-kun?"

"There is a 98% chance that I will sneak out of my house, and a 100% chance that you're going to try and stop me."

"You can't sneak out of your house! That's the same as running away from your troubles like a coward instead of facing them like a man!" you shouted.

Manabe looked at you with an 'I knew it' look in his eyes and said firmly, "F/n-chan, I've made up my mind, and I AM going to do this."

You thought for a long time before telling him, "Fine. Then I'm coming too."

-TIME SKIP-

You had joined Inazuma Japan as a manager along with Sorano Aoi and Mizukawa Minori. You stayed in the team along with everybody else when it became Earth Eleven. You were really glad that you had made new friends, and the rest of the team was astounded by how kind, bubbly, and affectionate you were. You were also very glad that Manabe had worked things out with his parents.

_Manabe. _You thought. After you'd joined the team, you noticed that you had begun to feel weird around him. You still did all the old stuff, the both of you challenging each other, him winning, you mumbling under your breath about how you were never going to catch up to him, then the both of you laughing and challenging each other again.

But you still felt like something was wrong. When Manabe looked at you with his soft, violet eyes, you felt your face getting hot and you wanted to go hide yourself away forever. When he told you 'good night' or 'good morning' you felt like there was something flying around in your stomach and it seemed as if your heart was replaced by a hammer.

Manabe had also started acting weird. He'd started to look away when you smiled at him, and sometimes he avoided you. You wondered if he had started to hate you. That seemed like a reasonable explanation. It made you sad when you thought about it.

Right now, he was doing it again. "Jinchirou-kun!" you called out. He just kept walking away from you. His best friend. His first friend.

Suddenly, your sadness turned to ire and rage. You were his best friend! You deserved to know why Manabe was avoiding you. You shouted again, "Manabe Jinchirou! I need to discuss something with you!"

When he heard that, he finally stopped walking. Without turning around, Manabe said, "H-hai?"

Was he stuttering? Oh, well. That didn't matter right now.

"Turn around."

He turned around, slowly. You saw with surprise that his face was tinted red. "N-nani, f/n-chan?" he asked.

"Why are you avoiding me?" you asked him back. He didn't answer.

"Why, Jinchirou-kun?"

Still no answer.

The two of you stood in awkward silence for a while. Neither of you moved; both of you waiting for the other to say something. He stared at the ground while you played with the ends of your h/l, h/c hair.

"Do you hate me?" you finally asked.

He looked up at you with a startled expression. "Of course not!" Manabe said. "Why would you think I could ever hate you? That's preposterous."

"Well, it certainly is a logical explanation as to why you have stated evading me," you countered. "What other reason would cause you to shun me as if I didn't exist?" you felt your face as you said this.

You pulled back your hand to see it was wet. You had begun crying without even realizing it. You didn't know why, but you sunk to the ground and started sobbing heavily. You felt two arms wrap around you and pull you in.

"Don't cry, f/n-chan," Manabe kissed your forehead softly. "Please don't cry."

"Why *sob* do you hate *sniff* me?" you weeped.

"Foolish girl. I could never hate you. Don't you see? The only reason that I've been avoiding you is because... I-I l-love y-you, f/n-chan! So p-please don't cry!"

Immediately everything clicked. Why you felt odd around him. Why he looked away from you. Why you had felt like you needed to hide yourself away. Why Manabe had started to evade you one day. It all made sense.

You dried your eyes and said, "Jinchirou-kun... I think I love you, too."

Manabe's expression instantly changed into one of relief, joy, and astonishment. His face resembled an apple quite well. "B-but my calculations detected a 78% chance you would deny me!"

"Well then, your calculations were wrong for once because there is no way I'd ever turn you down." you told him.

Manabe smiled shyly. He pulled you closer to him, and the two of you sat there for a while. Manabe penetrated the silence by asking, "L/n f/n, could you do me the honor of being my g-girlfriend?"

You grinned. "Of course." you said.

Manabe, your new boyfriend, bent down and gently brushed his lips against yours. It was a quick, small touch, yet it electrified your body and made your face heat up instantly.

"I love you, f/n-chan." he murmered.

"I love you too, Jinchirou-kun." you replied quietly.

You were about to steal another kiss, but then you heard,

"I KNEW IT!"

"Tenma, be quiet!"

"Manabe and l/n-chan, eh? Just as I predicted."

"Minaho, you have to be quiet, too!"

"Aw, but it's so happy, Aoi!"

"Agreed."

You and Manabe leaped away from each other as fast as you could. Both of your faces had turned into tomatoes.

"MINA!" you screamed.

**So how'd I do? Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
